The present invention relates to a spring loaded terminal.
Spring loaded terminals in the form of direct plug-in or push-in terminals with a clamping spring designed as a compression spring which presses a conductor against a busbar are known in the prior art. They differ based on the use thereof as a function of the needed current carrying capacity of the busbar, on the spring force of the clamping spring and/or on the installation conditions and on the size thereof. Simple installation and cost effective manufacture are requirements that are always applicable to such terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,915 B2 discloses a connector on the end of which that faces away from the pin terminal is arranged a direct plug-in terminal for the non-detachable connection of an electrical conductor. The direct plug-in terminal includes a current carrying clamping cage for electrical contact with the electrical conductor and a spring for the electrical conductor. The spring has a pivotable clamping arm which, when an electrical conductor is not introduced into the direct plug-in terminal, is positioned on a holding edge of a holding spring, so that a free space is kept clear for the electrical conductor so that the conductor can be introduced into the clamping cage. When the direct plug-in terminal is introduced, an arm of the holding spring is shifted in such a manner that the clamping arm is released and is pivoted. The pivoted clamping arm presses the electrical conductor against the clamping cage.